


A Maze of Emotions

by Impala_Chick



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Dating, Demons, M/M, POV Outsider, Seasonal, corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Ryan and Shane check out a corn maze. A creature from Hell decides to follow them.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	A Maze of Emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queermccoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermccoy/gifts).



Balthazar peaked out through the tall green stalks of corn and smiled wide once he saw his target. 

He’d recently accepted a new position in hell as Shane Madej’s keeper. It was a weird gig, mostly because none of his predecessors were available to speak with him about what Shane Madej was like, so he was going in blind. His job only had two rules: he could not make himself known to Shane, and he had to thoroughly terrify Shane before his soul was to be reaped. Before that time came, Balthazar was allowed to have a little fun.

Hence why Balthazar was hiding in a tangle of corn while Shane Madej wandered along the man-made maze, a smaller human trailing close behind him. Balthazar crept between the corn stalks to keep up with them. He could've used his power to shrink himself, but he liked the feeling of creeping along unnoticed. It had been awhile since he’d truly felt like a hellish demon.

The shorter one stopped, and Balthazar purposefully shook the base of one of the corn stalks just to the man’s left. Balthazar had to bite back a laugh when the man whipped around and gasped with fear.

“Did you hear that?” He whispered to Shane.

Shane stopped to turn around. “Hear what?” 

The shorter man huffed and crossed his arms. “I definitely heard something, okay.”

“Right.” Shane shoved his hands into his pockets and meandered forward, looking totally unperturbed. That kind of confidence annoyed Balthazar. 

“Do you know where we’re going?” The shorter man said as he squinted his eyes at the corn. Balthazar camouflaged his scaly skin quickly so as to avoid the man’s gaze.

“It’s a maze, Ryan. We’ll eventually get to the end.” Shane gestured down the muddy dirt path.

Shane’s words seemed to shake the one named Ryan out of his funk. “Oh, is this a midwest thing? You’re some sort of corn maze expert?” 

Shane laughed, and then reached back to take Ryan’s hand. Ryan took it and they continued walking, side by side, even though they were barely able to stand shoulder to shoulder without bumping into the corn.

Balthazar didn’t care about Ryan, but it became evident to him that Shane did.

Balthazar dashed ahead of them as fast as his hooved feet could carry him. Admittedly he wasn’t the fastest demon in hell, but he only had to run a few hundred feet. His hooves were silent against the ground but the corn stalks rustled as they parted for him. 

He stopped after a few minutes and spun around to watch Ryan’s eyes go wide in horror.

“Okay, you definitely heard that, right?” His voice trembled, and Balthazar grinned. Surely, _surely_ , he had spooked Shane too.

Shane looked around with squinted eyes, and then shook his head. “Probably just the wind.” 

Balthazar hissed in annoyance. He considered breathing fire at Shane and just being done with the whole thing, but then he’d be out of a job already. And job hunting had been a pain in the ass. 

Ryan dropped Shane’s hand to whip out his phone and start recording. Balthazar took a deep breath to calm himself. Getting caught on camera wouldn’t win him any points up at headquarters. 

“Is there someone here with us?” Ryan asked as he held his phone up. 

Balthazar cocked his head and considered answering. It would be fun to scare Ryan again, but that wasn’t his real target. He’d have to get more creative. So he stayed quiet. 

Shane pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket and unfolded it. 

“I think we just went around the second tractor wheel, so we should be almost at the end,” he declared, before folding the paper back up.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into going through a corn maze,” Ryan whispered as he kept his phone out in front of him like a shield.

Shane scoffed. “Oh, c’mon. It’s practically fall tradition at this point.” 

“I guess. But what's with the constant spooky shit?” 

Balthazar watched as Shane pulled Ryan closer and kissed his forehead. It was actually sort of sweet, but Balthazar wasn’t supposed to like sweet things.

Ryan stood up on his tiptoes and wrapped one arm around Shane’s waist, and Balthazar could tell things were about to get a little more heated. When Shane pressed his lips to Ryan’s, he rushed past Ryan while camouflaged and tugged on his shirt. 

Ryan yelped and reeled away from Shane. He tried to capture Balthazar on his phone camera, but Balthazar had already skipped back in between the corn stalks. 

Balthazar laughed under his breath, watching as sweat beaded along Ryan’s brow. At least _he_ was properly scared.

“Dude, something definitely grabbed me,” Ryan said with a shaky voice. 

Shane raised an eyebrow, and then walked up to the edge of the corn stalks. 

“DE-MON!” he yelled out. “Do you like corn? Do you want a snack? I think I have something for you!” 

Shane pulled some kind of candy out of his pocket and held it in his palm, and Balthazar rolled his eyes. Shane was a snarky little shit. Even though Balthazar had to stay hidden, he could still wreak havoc. And Shane _definitely_ deserved it.

“Maybe we should keep walking,” Ryan said unsteadily. 

“Onward!” Shane pocketed the candy and took Ryan’s empty hand so they could continue. There was a pretty thick mud puddle up ahead.So Balthazar waited, and then stuck his forked tail out in front of Shane to make him trip. Shane caught himself, but not until his knees hit the mud.

“Are you okay?” Ryan sounded worried, and hurriedly pulled Shane to his feet.

“Shit.” Shane was looking down at his muddy pants. 

“Something tripped you!” Ryan said with wide eyes. 

Shane laughed a little, and wiped his hands on his pants. “You know I’m clumsy. But I’m fine.”

Balthazar groaned in frustration. Shane was going to be a challenge.


End file.
